How to port liberation to a new map
(see here for the list of already ported maps) Posted originaly by gwiddik on 11 September 2015 - 08:00 in ARMA 3 - USER MISSIONS Here is a little guide to port the mission to different maps. Disclaimer : The guide is made from memory but i guess i haven't missed anything. This i meant to be just a little help. If any errors are coming up, mostly it is because something is missing. Then go back to the original mission and do a step-by-step research. This helps most of the time. Do not alter/edit anything else unless you know what you are doing. Porting Zbug's Liberation mission to different maps 1. Open the editor, load the map you are planning to use and save the mission with “save as” by giving it a proper name 2. Load the Liberation(Beta) mission. Copy one (!) of each of the following markers : bigtown, capture, military, factory, tower, opfor_point, opfor_airspawn. 3. Open your mission, paste all the copied markers. Edit all pasted markers in this way : Marker before : “capture_68” Marker after : “capture” Do this with all markers so that you removed all marker numbers including the “_” 4. Copy a marker (e.g. tower) and paste it as often as necessary on proper places on your map. Repeat this for all of the marker types. 5. Save your mission. 6. Open Liberation(Beta). For this step you have to make sure that all markers are displayed (F6). Copy everything around “Base Chimera”, copy everything around “Spartan 01” (this is the LHD) and copy everything around the player units (including all triggers etc.) 7. Open your mission. Paste everything you have copied in step 6 and placed it wherever you wish. 8. Save your mission 9. Open Liberation(Beta) and search for the following markers : ghost_spot and the two markers in the far lower left corner of the altis map (placed outside of the map area) Copy these marker. 9. Open your mission and paste the markers. Place them around similar places compared to the original mission. E.g. ghost_spot is placed next to the location where the player units are placed. 10. Save your mission 11. Go to the player units. Mark the “commandant” as “player” and all other units (including the three HC units) as “playable”. 12. Save your mission 13. Leave the editor 14. Switch to Windows and open your ArmA3 folder (located under C:\Users\YourUserName\Documents\Arma3\YourNickname\missions) 15. Open the Liberation(Beta) folder. Copy everything except the mission.sqm-file. 16. Open your mission folder. Paste everything you have copied in step 15. 17. Switch back to ArmA3 18. Open the Editor, load your mission. 19. Export your mission as multiplayer mission You’re good to go. Start a multiplayer session. If I haven’t missed anything, it should work fine. v.1.1 - edited to remove the two marker entries, zbug mentioned. Editing Tips * The 'opf_point' markers are used to spawn reinforcements, battlegroups, enemy FOBs. Place allot of them spread on the map. but the markers must be on a flat terrain of 50x50 (needed for the FOBs). (on a map of the size of altis this can be 120 -150 markers). (the scripts will pick 1 of these markers at random when it needs a location) * Radiotowers do not need manual labeling. their name is appended with the coordinates automatically Save game notes * Please be aware that in case of errors you should delete your savegame first (mission-parameters). * You can have the savegame of altis and your map exist at the same time if you change the value of the GRLIB_save_key parameter in gameplay_constants.sqf